A different point of view
by Jenn11
Summary: A collection of fics that look at the BS (and maybe the JE or JL) relationship(s) from someone outside Mutant X's point of view.
1. BrenShal

A/N: This is a bit different style story for me, so I hope you'll like it. Please let me know, good or bad. It's written from the point of view of an old friend of Brennan's he's known since before Mutant X and her thoughts on Brennan and Shalimar as she watches them interact. She works as a bar tender.  
  
First time I saw him tonight was when he showed up and asked for two beers. That's nothing new. Brennan's a regular and seldom alone for long. Not with his looks. I must say the man's good for business. The owner's of the hearts he breaks tend to try and drown their sorrows in drinks. It usually takes a LOT of drinks. Anyway, the second time I saw him he was coming off the dance floor with the blonde beauty. Again nothing new. Except everything. The way he looked at her. The way he smiled at her. The possessive arm around her waist. Suddenly I know why he's breaking everyone else's hearts. Cause his is already taken. By her. It's why he flirts and dances with the other women, treating them to his charm, then leaves alone. He leaves to go be near her, if I don't miss my guess. And with all the time I spend watching people I rarely do.  
  
Now they're right in front of me.  
  
"Amy, I'd like you to meet Shalimar. She's a friend of mine. Shal, this is Amy. She runs this place."  
  
I can't hide the quirk of my lips when I hear him call her a friend. He may be fooling himself with that line, but not me. And not any of the guys in here either. Normally they'd be all over a woman who looks like Shalimar does. I see it every night. But the other men aren't so drunk yet that they can't see the "hands-off-she's-mine" signals Brennan is giving. Nor are they brave slash stupid enough to get Brennan angry. They haven't had enough liquid courage yet. Besides, it obvious the woman feels the same about him and that no other guy would have a chance with her.  
  
"Amy?"  
  
I smile. "Sorry. Long night. Nice to meet you Shalimar."  
  
"Thanks. You too. Nice place."  
  
"I just tend the bar, but thanks."  
  
We all talk for a bit then they go back to dancing. During a lull I watch them. The way they move together is amazing. The two are completely and intensely focused on each other. Damn. Don't get me wrong. I am pleased to have Brennan as a friend, and that's what we are, friends. It's good with me and I have a boyfriend I love, but I would be lying if I said I wouldn't die to have Brennan look at me the way he looks at her, dance with me the way he is dancing with her.  
  
Eventually one guy gets up the courage to approach Shalimar. The look Brennan gives him has the man turning around and heading my way for another drink.  
  
TWO WEEKS LATER.  
  
Brennan's back and we're talking at the bar. It's early enough that there isn't a crowd. Suddenly he pauses and looks over his shoulder to the door. Shalimar has just walked in. He had sensed her presence without looking and across the room. Talk about a strong connection. She walks up and stands very close to him. He smiles and begins to tease her about being late, as he drapes an arm around her shoulders to pull her close.  
  
Because of his past Brennan values his "personal space". It usually shows and most people wisely respect it. For Shalimar to so confidently walk into that space, and for him to allow it, then pull her closer, tells me a LOT about their relationship. So did the look in Shalimar's eyes. By now it toned down to plutonic affection, but when she first saw him. . . her true feelings were showing, and there was nothing plutonic about them.  
  
Soon they move to the join several other couples now on the dance floor. I don't think they'd have noticed if there was one other couple or fifty. They were again completely into each other and in their own world. They leave early and I'd bet all my nights tips that they will not separate until morning. Even if I'm wrong, I'm really not worried about how things will turn out in the long run. With those two it's only a matter of time.  
  
A/N: I'm thinking of doing two more similar chapters (the "narrator" wouldn't be Amy, but other people) for Jesse/Emma and Jesse/Lexa for anyone reading who likes those pairings. Please let me know if you're interested I should write and post them. 


	2. Adam's POV

A/N: Sorry to have made you all wait so long. Thanks to BlackPanther for the idea of Adam's thoughts on B/S and J/E. Also thanks to Mari for her help and ideas. For you Jesse/Lexa fans I had a Jesse/Lexa chapter 95% done when the disk it was on went bad and I lost it. I'm currently trying to rewrite it and hope to post it soon. I think I'll also try to do another B/S chapter and another J/E chapter. Who knows if my muse cooperates I may even try a A/E chapter. Anyway, here's the new story. I wrote it as an entry Adam made in his computer. If you hadn't guessed this will be a collection of stories, from lots of POV's.  
  
PERSONAL ENTRY: ADAM KANE  
  
It is with mixed emotions that I watch the relationships developing between my "children". Some of the relationships are the same as always. Jesse and Shalimar still act like brother and sister, as do Emma and Brennan. Brennan and Jesse continue to regard each other as brothers.  
  
But Brennan is making his interest in Shalimar more obvious all the time. And I know her well enough to see that she feels the same way about him. There's always been a connection between them. Even when they were seeing other people. That connection has grown stronger. In some ways that is good. In others it could cause problems. That's why I have mixed emotions about the relationship. Brennan is moving from being simply protective of her to being possessive of her as well. And Shlimar doesn't seem to mind. That in itself tells me a great deal about how she feels for him.  
  
Jesse cares deeply for Emma, but is more careful about showing it. But I've known him long enough to see the signs. There's also the way he looks at her when he thinks no one is watching. Given that she's a psionic I'm certain that Emma has picked up on Jesse's feelings, but is very careful about showing her own feelings. Since their powers made huge jumps Emma has been working with Jesse on meditation to help him control his power more easily. While I'm sure it does help I have to wonder how much of it is just an excuse to spend time together and be close. Again, the closeness is good in many ways but could cause complications.  
  
I want all them to be happy and think that both couples balance each other and are good for each other. But I'm worried that it will affect the missions I am forced to send them on. The mission we just finished is a perfect example. I had to send Shalimar undercover to get into a group of assassins who were targeting me. I didn't like it, none of us did, but Brennan really didn't take it well.  
  
Brennan and Shalimar are both passionate individuals who feel things deeply. Their relationship will never suffer from boredom or stagnation. They've also both lived lives that will keep them from taking the love they have, or the other person, for granted. They know how easily love and the people you love can be lost. The chemistry between them is also undeniable and not likely to fade anytime soon. Soon being before the world ends. With Jesse and Emma it's more subtle, but no less real. They connect on a deep level and understand each other.  
  
The other day I was passing the dojo as Shalimar and Brennan were sparing against each other. Watching them you would almost have thought they were dancing rather than fighting. They are so perfectly matched, in every way. It seemed like each of them know what the other was thinking, almost before the other person did. It also showed their complete trust in one another. They were going full, out, holding nothing back. Trusting the other person to block or dodge the punches that were not being pulled. I've never seen them spar like that with anyone except each other. They don't trust anyone else enough.  
  
Then I saw Jesse an Emma in the rec room. They were watching a movie together. Emma was curled up against Jesse and both seemed to be paying more attention to one another than to the movie. Because of her psionic ability Emma doesn't like being in close physical contact with people for long amounts of time. Jesse has become the exception to that rule. It's obvious that she is completely comfortable with him. And that he feels the same way with her. A lot of people are uncomfortable knowing that Emma can sense some things from them without even trying to invade their privacy. It doesn't seem to bother Jesse. Never has. I suppose that is because Jesse is such a genuinely honest person and feels he has nothing to hide from her. That's very rare and makes him perfect for Emma, just as she seems perfect for him.  
  
END ENTRY  
  
A/N: I had forgotten how many of you were nice enough to review this story. THANK YOU!  
  
Puma4: Thanks. I'll keep working on more.  
  
Brigitta: Thank you. I'm glad you liked this chapter. More will be coming.  
  
Fiery Feral: You vote is noted. Thanks.  
  
S/b fan: Hope you liked this from Adams POV and with J/E as well.  
  
Eli1283: Well, here's some J/E for you. There might be more E/J on the way.  
  
BlackPanther: Since you asked for Adam's POV. . . here it is. Hope you like it, and the E/J pairing.  
  
Telempath: Here's some E/J as well. Thanks. Sorry it took so long.  
  
PetiteCat: Thank you. Hope you like the J/E part as well.  
  
Brennan Mulwray: Hope you liked the B/S part of this chapter.  
  
Gold stranger: Thanks for the compliments. I'm glad you like my idea of using a different point of view.  
  
A viewer: Thank you. Enjoy the J/E. I'll try to write another chapter for then.  
  
Prin69: A Jesse/Lexa chapter, from an outsider POV will be next. Sorry for the delay. I'll try to make it worth the wait.  
  
PureWhiteLily: Thanks! Glad you like the idea.  
  
Isabeau of Greenlea: WOW! I'm very flattered. Thanks. Hope you also liked this chapter.  
  
Amanda: You're idea of Emma coming back with no memory sounds interesting. Ever thought of doing a story with that as the plot?  
  
Loveconquers: THANK YOU! I'm glad you like the idea. I'll try to come up with some other "outsiders" views of Bren and Shal.  
  
Lorneien: I'll try and come up with Lexa's view of Bren and Shal for a new chapter. Thanks for the idea!!! You are the best. Thanks (  
  
Sunstar: I'm glad you like the different POV and find it interesting. More will be posted when I can. 


	3. JesseLexa

A/N: Here is the Jesse/Lexa chapter that I had to rewrite. It begins at the end of Wasteland when Jesse is in the bar with Alicia and Lexa shows up. The POV is a guy who's a regular at the bar.  
  
It's interesting to watch people people in a bar. You can learn a lot about them just from their body language. And you don't get distracted by what they're saying. A lot of lies get told in bars, but body language rarely lies. Tonight the interesting couple is the blonde man and the brunette beauty with him. Their body language is unusual. I'd bet real money that they've been lovers. But I don't think they are now. But it doesn't read like they're breaking up either. More like they just aren't together any more, but neither of them is real happy about it.  
  
I look away as another brunette bombshell walks into the bar. Then I follow her eyes. She's looking at the couple I'd been watching. She obviously knows them but doesn't go over. I wonder if she's the reason the other two aren't together any more? If so, I *wish* I had that guys problems. Choosing between those two women? Tough choice, but you win either way.  
  
The one with him gets up and leaves. From the lack of reaction between the two women I'm thinking the second one isn't the reason the fist girl isn't still with the guy. Or at least not the only reason. The second woman takes her place. I wonder if that's what's really going on. Her taking the other woman's place, in the guys heart, and bed. The body language makes me think these two haven't been lovers yet, but could end up as lovers.  
  
1 MONTH LATER  
  
The same couple is here again tonight. They show up almost every week now. It looks like they're both trying to convince themselves that they are just spending time and having a drink with a friend. The woman dresses to look good, but just casual enough to be able to play it off as not dressing up for him. Someone should tell her she doesn't need to bother. The way he looks at her he wouldn't care what she showed up in.  
  
Ok. Now this should be worth watching. He's getting drinks and another guy just walked in and over to her. The poor fool probably thinks she's here alone. I'm betting the girl will give him the brush off before the guy even gets back to the table. Yep. She's smiling at him, but it's a cold smile, and I can just see her eyes, which are just as cold. Not at all like the heat in them when she looks at the guy when she thinks he can't see it. And maybe he doesn't, but the rest of us do. Ah, here comes the guy back, and he doesn't look happy about the fool being at his table talking to his girl. The fool finally gets a clue and leaves them alone.  
  
3 MONTHS LATER  
  
They've finally figured it out. I can tell just by the body language. When they walked in tonight his arm was around her holding her close. Real close. And he kissed her before going to get their usual drinks. Just a quick kiss on the lips, but still . . . I've always thought the two were fire and ice. The really interesting thing was you could never tell who was fire and who was ice. I'm betting a lot of people would call the woman "Ice Queen", and from what I've seen the guy is the pretty casual, play it cool type. But there are times when you can see the fire, passion and drive in each of them. Tonight they are both fire. It's an interesting thing to see. This is one fire I don't think will be burning out any time soon.  
  
A/N:  
  
Redhead2: Thank you for all the wonderful feedback. It really does encourage me to keep writing. I'm glad you like the "outsiders POV. It's kind of hard to write, but interesting as well. It's not the bartender this time, but I hope you still like it.  
  
Fiery Feral: As you can see there is more. Thanks!!!  
  
Blackpanther: Thanks for the kind review. Since I know it's your honest opinion it means a lot. I may try your idea of using past guests POV in the next few chapters. Thanks for the idea.  
  
Brennan Mulwray: Thank you. Here's the chapter that got erased. I'll get back to B/S next chapter. And more E/J as well.  
  
Crystal: Glad you like the story. Any requests on who the next narrator should be? I'm thinking the next couple will be B/S.  
  
Brigitta: Thank you! I promise I will do more chapters.  
  
Bri: THANKS! Sorry no B/S this chapter. But I promise more B/S for you next chapter. 


	4. Nikki's POV

A/N: This takes place during the second season ep "Understudy" It's Nikki's POV. I know it's short so I'm going to post the next one (also short) today as well.  
  
They think they're so good at hiding it. At hiding the fact that they care about each other. They pretend that it's just caring about a teammate. Yeah right. It's more than that. A lot more. It's why I'm working so hard on getting Brennan to trust me. I'm going to take Shal's life, in more ways than one. I'm going to take her life, as in kill her, but also take over her life once she's dead. Part of that will be taking the man she loves. It's the ultimate victory. To replace her in his heart. I know it won't be easy, but I will do it.  
  
As a feral I can sense Shalimar's attraction to him. The only thing I can't figure out is why she hasn't acted on it. I'm sure not gonna be that stupid. Once she's gone I'll be there to comfort him and make him forget her.  
  
It's easy to see how worried about her Brennan is. If he ever finds out I'm the one who hurt her he'll kill me. But that isn't going to happen. I made sure of that when I killed the thug who's gun I used. Now they all think the man who hurt her is dead, and I'm safe.  
  
A/N:  
  
Blackpanther: Here's some more B/S. Hope you like it.  
  
Loveconquers: THANK YOU!!! Glad you like it. Hope you like this POV  
  
Sage360: Thank you. Sorry the updates took so long. . . Glad you like the idea of this collection of stories.  
  
Fiery Feral: thanks!  
  
Bri: next chapter will have both B/S and J/L. Thanks for the reviews! 


	5. William's POV

A/N: This is William's POV after the events of Age of Innocence.  
  
I really loved the time with my grandson, and it's great to know that Jesse has good friends who stand by him. But the most interesting thing is that I'm sure Jesse has found someone to love. Someone named Lexa.  
  
I saw the small spark of jealousy in Jesse's eyes as I danced with the young woman. And I also saw how she reacted to Jesse. She is as interested in him as he is in her. I wonder why they aren't "together", I'm sure there is a reason. Maybe just that they work together, and maybe something more. But no matter what it was I'm sure it will only be a matter of time before they get past whatever it was. It seems so clear that they are meant to be together. The chemistry between them is undeniable.  
  
Then there's the other couple at Sanctuary. I know they'd deny being a couple, but there's a strong bond between them.  
  
I can't forget the casual, yet somehow possessive, hand Brennan ran across Shalimar's lower back as they were leaving the medical area. Her complete lack of reaction to it tells me that such physical contact is a regular, and accepted, thing between the two.  
  
I also remember Shalimar looking toward the door a few seconds before Brennan entered, as if she had sensed his presence before he even arrived. Like I sais, there's a strong bond between them. Since they're friends of my grandson and seem like good people I hope things will work out for them. 


End file.
